


Abbey Woods

by SamuelJames



Category: Beautiful Thing (1996)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ste wants to commemorate an important moment by recreating a pivotal one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbey Woods

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Abbey Woods_   
>  _Pairing: Jamie/Ste_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Ste wants to commemorate an important moment by recreating a pivotal one._   
>  _Notes: Written for my fic_promptly prompt Beautiful Thing, Jamie/Ste, kiss._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Ste wants to do something special when they get their first place together. He thinks back to their first proper date and the kiss that came before that. The tender touch in Jamie's bed had been a revelation to him but the post-Gloucester kiss had been the first free of fear and full of nervous excitement. So much has happened since then, getting away from his family and finding acceptance with Jamie and Sandra. Now they have their own place and they are men with responsibilities rather than the excited schoolboys who'd blushed after being teased by a drag queen. He puts the idea of a picnic to Jamie who agrees with a huge smile on his face.

The picnic is more truthfully a packed lunch but they go to Abbey Woods and try to find the area where they'd kissed. After failing to agree on the possible location, they find a log to sit on. It's not surprising that the exact location is lost to them. That night had been about new experiences, freedom, joy and lust not about mapping their location.

Jamie pours tea from the thermos and they unwrap their slightly squashed sandwiches. After finishing their food Ste presses Jamie against a tree and kisses him. Jamie pulls him close and they linger sharing breath for a moment before breaking apart to clean up after their lunch. It doesn't matter that they celebrated with sandwiches instead of a restaurant meal and it definitely doesn't bother Ste that their other kiss was against a different tree. Just being back here with Jamie again is enough. He can't thank the man he loves enough for the positive changes in his life, so he takes the time whenever he can to show Jamie just how much he means to him.


End file.
